razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan and Imani
History - Imani - Razor: Miraculous Imani first meets Ryan when both are their alter egos in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". She gets a bit frustrated with him a few times, like when he carelessly uses his Cataclysm, but she likes him as a partner and works well with him. In Stoneheart, when she admits it is her fault for not purifying the akuma the first time, she is both surprised and grateful for Cat Noir's encouragement. After saving the day, she doesn't react to Cat Noir's flirting and bids him farewell. In the same episodes, she first hears about Ryan from ZiAdrian, but she doesn't know who he is. The next day, she meets Ryan at school, but she quickly becomes disgusted of him when it looks like he put a piece of gum on her chair, unaware that ZiAdrian placed it there and he was trying to remove it. She recognizes that he is the son of celebrities Mom and Dad, her favorite fashion designer and martial arts master, from Kierra, but it doesn't change her dislike of him. After school the following day, though, he finds her stuck at the school's gate because of the rain, so he manages to explain the situation with the gum and gives her his umbrella. She then realizes he is nothing like ZiAdrian and sees his gentle, caring side, and befriends him. After that, Imani develops a "secret" crush on Ryan. On the walls of her room and in several photo frames are pictures of him from various magazines. She often daydreams about him and longs to win his heart, but her time around him makes it a great challenge for her. However, Imani has prioritized Ryan's happiness over her own. On Ryan's birthday, she accepts the fact that Ryan thinks her gift is from his parents because he is so pleased to have gotten such a gift from them, deeming his happiness more important than hers. During "Heartache", Imani finds Ryan's love poem written for her alter ego and decides one of her own wanting to admit her true feelings for him however, she forgets to sign the card. (Unaware that Ryan believed it came from Ladybug which is actually true.) Gradually, in later episodes such as "Kung Food" and "Gamer", Imani becomes more comfortable and confident around him, being able to speak normally with him and express herself. While she still freezes up around him often, she builds a friendship with him while still having feelings for him, including moments like dancing with him in "Despair Bear" at ZiAdrian's party. In "King Kang", while hiding with him she stuttered on the idea of being Ryan's girlfriend and got to spend a little time with him at the theaters. When it comes to Cat Noir, Ladybug sees him as a worthy partner in fighting crime, caring for him greatly. While Cat Noir constantly flirts with her, Ladybug mostly sidesteps his romantic gestures and often gets annoyed with him if the moment is inappropriate (like when they're fighting a villain), though she does display a little bit of affection towards him occasionally. In "Gigantitan", she compliments on Cat Noir's cleverness on dealing with the titular villain. Despite their teasing relationship, the two are a great team: they have a lot of faith and trust in the other, greatly support the other, and are willing to risk their lives for their partner. She trusted him not to look when they detransformed in "The Dark Owl". Another example of that faith and trust is seen in "Gorizilla", when she trusted Cat Noir to arrive when she needed him. She is aware that Cat Noir wants to know her secret identity, but thinks it is better if no one knows for the sake of protecting humanity and each other, at least until they will defeat Akumi, said in "Troublemaker". In "Ultimate Akumi (Endings: Part 1), Imani finds out the true identity of Cat Noir - Ryan - from watching the video of the headcams she brought in Oblivio, which were built with a secret lens letting her see Tikki and Plagg on the video. They see everything, from when they wake up, when they show each other that they had massive crushes on each other, and when they kiss after defeating Oblivio. Imani quickly transforms into Ladybug to go find Cat Noir, surprised to see that Cat Noir was looking for her. They tell each other their stories, and they blush. They then do a slight kiss before Ultimate Akumi shows up, declaring she had the Master Control of her powers. They then tell each other that they love each other before battling her army. In "Ultimate Ladybug (Endings: Part 2)", they are knocked down into an alleyway together, and they transform back into Imani and Ryan. While their kwamis recharge, Imani happily complies when Ryan gives a deep kiss to her, just in case they didn't make it out of the situation. They stay in the kiss for about two and a half minutes, and then they hug each other tightly, and that's when the kwamis are recharged. Instead of transforming individually, they take each other by the hand and do a nice performance of romance as they transform back into Ladybug and Cat Noir. Towards the end of the book, when Ryan got Cataclysm-ed in his side by Akumi, he trusted Ladybug to use his Miraculous and gave it to her, giving her one last kiss before fading away into dust. Tears in her eyes, Ladybug fuses the two Miraculouses together to make an ultimate kwami, then transforms into Ultimate Ladybug. She fights this battle for Ryan. When Ultimate Ladybug finishes defeating Ultimate Akumi, she uses her Ultimate Lucky Charm to restore everything, including Ryan. Ultimate Ladybug stands on a skyscraper, where everyone else, including Ryan, is clapping for her on the ground below. The book ends with them trotting down Mrs. Brooks' runway hand and hand on the way to summer vacation. History - Ryan - Razor: Miraculous Ryan and Imani first meet in "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" as their superhero alter-egos. Cat Noir is incredibly impressed by her wits and skill in combat, and he's even more pleasantly surprised in the next book, when she gives a speech to the whole of Paris after defeating Akumi's akumas and when she manages to defeat Loudmouth, save Tiara from falling, and capture the akuma all at once. In "Loudmouth", he also meets Imani in her civilian form at school, but he doesn't make a good first impression: Imani thinks he was trying to stick a piece of chewing gum on her seat when he was trying to remove it, ZiAdrian being the true culprit. Imani is deeply offended, but he makes up with her the next day at the end of the episode when Adrien gently explains the truth and kindly offers his umbrella to her while it was raining, smiling at her warmly. In response to this, Plagg jokingly teases him, saying that he has a crush on her. Ryan brushes it off, responding that she's "just a friend", but was very happy, as he has made a new friend by himself for the first time. Ryan likes Imani as a friend, and seems to be totally oblivious to her feelings for him. He also seems to have deep, romantic feelings for her, which is shown when he tries to set her up with Dwayne and he tells Dwayne to tell Imani that the latter loves her, without Dwayne knowing that Ryan actually meant that he loves her. He thinks she is a fantastic artist, occasionally shows signs of affection towards her. If she needs help or encouragement, he gives it to her, and despite noticing how awkward she acts around him sometimes, he can tell that she is a good person. However, he has a huge crush on Ladybug. During "Heartache", he tries to write a love poem to Ladybug but throws it away and after defeating the titular villain Ryan was disappointed in himself for the horrible things he said to her. But he becomes surprised when he found out someone answered his poem and believed it came from Ladybug (unknown to him that Imani is the heroine). He gets lost in Ladybug's beauty every time when she's nearby, when he isn't being Cat Noir and even blushing at her on occasion, like during "Spectrum". In "Volpina", Ryam as Cat Noir, saw how much Ladybug cared for his alter ego and commented that she was stubborn. His dedication to helping her is so strong he willingly ducked in to save her and even fight along side her even with a sprained ankle seen in "Riposte". In "King Kang", he says that he will always trust Ladybug when he jumped off the building and yet didn't transform, having faith in her. However, once on the ground Ryan almost calls Ladybug "My Lady" in front of everyone before catching himself. In "Ultimate Akumi (Endings: Part 1)", Ryan finds out the true identity of Ladybug - Imani - from watching the video of the headcam he brought in Oblivio, which were built with a secret lens letting him see Plagg and Tikki on the video. They see everything, from when they wake up, when they show each other that they had massive crushes on each other, and when they kiss after defeating Oblivio. Ryan quickly transforms into Cat Noir to go find Ladybug, surprised to see that Ladybug was looking for him. They tell each other their stories, and they blush. They then do a slight kiss before Ultimate Akumi shows up, declaring she had the Master Control of her powers. They then tell each other that they love each other before battling her army. In "Ultimate Ladybug (Endings: Part 2)", they are knocked down into an alleyway together, and they transform back into Ryan and Imani. While their kwamis recharge, Ryan gives a deep kiss to Imani, just in case they didn't make it out of the situation, and Imani happily complies. They stay in the kiss for about two and a half minutes, and then they hug each other tightly, and that's when the kwamis are recharged. Instead of transforming individually, they take each other by the hand and do a nice performance of romance as they transform back into Ladybug and Cat Noir. Towards the end of the book, when Ryan got Cataclysm-ed in his side by Akumi, he trusted Ladybug to use his Miraculous and gave it to her, giving her one last kiss before fading away into dust. When Ultimate Ladybug finishes defeating Ultimate Akumi, she uses her Ultimate Lucky Charm to restore everything, including Ryan. Ultimate Ladybug stands on a skyscraper, where everyone else, including Ryan, is clapping for her on the ground below. The book ends with them trotting down Mrs. Brooks' runway hand and hand on the way to summer vacation. History The couple are then seen again on days of summer camp at Christian Assembly in Isle Kidz. She gets out of her car with a secretive look on her face, although only Mrs. Bridgett notices that.